


Welcome to the Winchesters

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: What Happened? [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Welcome to the Winchesters

You sat there as John went to talk to Sam. There was this tension between you at the moment, and you didn’t know why. Five minutes passed before he walked back in, that sad look still on his face. You gave him a small smile and patted the bed next to you. “John, talk to me. _Please_. I feel like there’s something wrong between us.” You said quietly. “It feels like you’re pulling away already.”

John looked in your eyes and shook his head. “I just came so close to losing you.” He said, eyes watering. You reached up and ran your thumb over his cheek. “We told you about what we do, and why.” That was true. “And why we got started.” He had told you the truth about Mary. Your heart had broken. To see the love of you life die like that. You couldn’t imagine. “When I got the call, the first one, and I heard you _scream_ …my heart broke all over.” John sighed. “And then I was told that they were burying you alive? I went crazy.” 

“I’m okay. You got there. I’m _safe_. A bit beat up, but it could have been worse.” You shuddered, thinking of the things you saw on the tray as you were sliced. “I’ll probably look over my shoulder for a long time, but I’ll get past this. We’ll get past this. _Together_.” It was hard staying strong right then, but you had to. You’d broken down on Bobby, and didn’t want to again on John. There was something in his eyes that told you it wouldn’t be that easy. “What? What is it?” You asked, worry written on your face.

He licked his lips. “There’s a good chance that we can’t go back to the way things were before.” He told you quietly.

You pulled back slightly, shaking your head. Hearing those words broke your heart. “Are you saying what I _think_ you’re saying?” You were trying so hard to stop the hurt from seeping into your voice. And failing. “Ar-are you walking away from us? Because of this?” 

John looked at you before pulling you close. He buried his face in your neck. “ _No_ , Y/N. I’m not going anywhere.” He said, and you could tell he was breaking down, too. “I just mean that we’ll have to do things differently.” John knew that the demons would probably try again. If they didn’t, someone else would. He pulled away and looked at you. “What would you say to relocating?” He asked, holding your hand.

“I’m not raising Cheyenne on the road if _that’s_ what you mean.” You said simply.

He chuckled lightly. “No. I can take us somewhere _safe_. Where nothing can touch you, or Cheyenne. At least while you’re at home. She can go to school like a normal kid, she can have friends, but at home, she’ll be the safest little girl in the world.” Hearing that there was a place like that lifted your spirits. “I’ll want to teach you how to shoot a gun, how to kill everything we do. I don’t want us going on hunts, but I want you to be _prepared_.”

You nodded. “I can do that.” Your parents wouldn’t be happy, but your daughter’s life meant more. “So, now that I know that you’re not leaving me, can I get all cleaned up?”

“There’s _one_ more thing first.” He grinned, standing up. “Put this on.” He tossed you one of his shirts. You did as he asked, confused. Opening the door, he let in Bobby. Behind him was Sam. “Now, it’s not what every little girl pictures, _but_ Bobby is willing to marry us. Right here. Right now.” John looked like a kid in a candy factory. “You’ll _officially_ be a Winchester. Once you’re healed, and we’re all settled, we’ll do this the right way. You in some white dress and us in monkey suits.” He joked.

“Are you serious?” You were smiling, happy tears forming. Seeing him nod, you couldn’t believe it. “ _Well_? What are you waiting for, old man? Get your ass over here and make me a Winchester.” You teased, looking at John like he was the only man in the world.

The guys laughed, moving closer. You couldn’t stand all that well, so everyone sat down. Bobby sat straight, taking off his hat, and cleared his throat. Sam had his cell phone out for pictures. You’d kill him if he ever posted these online.

“I’ll skip over the boring stuff.” Bobby grumbled, making you and John laugh. “So, do you, Y/N Y/L/N take John Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in demonic possession and fights about hunts, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?”

Your eyes were locked with John. Grinning, you answered. “Hell _yes_ I do.” You laughed. You’d been engaged three days. That had to be some sort of record somewhere.

“John Winchester, do you take Y/N Y/L/N to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in demonic possession and fights about hunts, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” He grinned.

Bobby grinned. “Than you may now kiss the bride!” He declared. John gently took your face in his hands, pulling you in for a very loving kiss. You were faintly aware of Sam getting pictures through the whole thing.

Pulling away, you looked at Bobby. “Love the hunter’s touch, by the way.” You teased.

He shrugged. “Nothing about our family is normal, why stick to the normal vows?” Which was true. You’d only met Bobby earlier that day, and you felt connected to him. Like you could trust him. “But, I’m going to leave you two love birds alone. Get some shut eye before heading home.” With that, you said your goodbyes to him, leaving Sam with the two of you.

You turned to him. “Sam Winchester. Long time no see.” Boy, had he grown.

Sam chuckled and nodded. “It has been. Who knew the next time I saw you, it would be saving your ass from demons _and_ taking pictures of your wedding to my dad.” His voice was lighthearted, so you knew that there was no hard feelings. “I can’t wait to meet my niece. Or…step-sister?” He joked.

“I’m sure she can’t wait to meet you, too.” You decided to skip over his attempt at a joke.

“Well, I’m headed to bed. It’s been a long day. Have dad text me your e-mail so I can send you these pictures.” He said, shoving the phone in his pocket.

Once the two of you were left alone, you turned to him. “You weren’t talking to Sam about my leg. Were you?” You asked. He shook his head. “Does it _actually_ require stitches?”

“Yes, but I’m capable of doing that myself. First, let’s get you cleaned up, Mrs. Winchester. And I will get you a wedding band. _Soon_.”

You shook your head. “I don’t need one. Just get yourself one to show that you belong to me now.” You joked. He scooped you up bridal style to bring you to the bathroom. As John ran the bath, you watched him, wondering how you got so lucky. Life was about to get crazy, but it was all worth it.


End file.
